


Abstain

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Liam and Harry are brothers, Love, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Unrequited Love, idk what to tag, larry - Freeform, or so he thinks...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one can know." Harry sighed as he played with the bottom of his t-shirt, as he stared at his best friend who only stared back with pity in her blue eyes.</p><p>"I know bub." She gave him a sad smile. </p><p>Or; Harry is in love with his brothers bandmate and no one can know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstain

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hi,  
> so i didn't edit this oops. Also sorry its short af

As Harry roamed around his empty flat picking up the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles, he let out a long sigh as he threw it all in the bin. He was regretting having his friends over if he was being honest with himself. His once clean flat was now a mess; the pillows that were once on the couch were sterenwed all around his flat, he thinks there might even be a few on his balcony and he has no clue how it got out there, and he does't want to either. Blankets were also scattered around, and garbage too. 

He was exhausted after being up until 3 in the morning finishing up a photography assignment which was due, and then being up again at 6 in order to go to the gym before his morning classes. He looked at his watch to see it was currently two.

"Just great." He mumbled to himself. He had to be up in 6 hours to pick up his brother from the airport. Looking around his flat he decided to just give up, who cares what it looks like, its only Liam. 

As his limbs moved towards the couch, not enough energy to actually make it to his bed, as soon as his head landed on the couch he was passed out. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Scrambling around his flat for his keys as he was trying to haul on a pair of black skinnies as well, he tripped up in his own feet and went tumbling down letting out a cry as he landed on his wrist. Cursing to himself he carefully got up, keeping the strain off his wrist while mumbling curses to himself. As he stood up he saw his keys laying there on top of a book he was reading. 

Quickly grabbing for his keys, he finished hauling on his pants followed by his brown boots. Doubling checking to make sure he had his keys and wallet and he was out the door. 

The drive to the airport was peaceful with the neighbourhoods newest album playing as a background noise, he was humming along to the lyrics as he hauled into a parking space into the arrivals. 

Looking at his phone, Harry couldn't help but smile at Liam's message, excited that he would be soon seeing his brother who he hasn't seen in months, save for FaceTime and Skype. 

where are you? 

Typing out a reply he turned the radio down a bit, I just got here, i'm at the arrivals

As soon as he hit send his car down was being whipped open causing him to jump and look at the culprit, only to let out a laugh as he say his brothers manic smile as he threw himself into the car, gathering Harry into his arms in a tight hug. 

"'ve missed you." Liam mumbled into his shoulder. 

Squeezing him tighter Harry replied, "Missed you too mate." 

Liam pulled back from the hug first smiling as he shoved his bags into the back seat, as Harry tried to get them safely away from the airport which was proving to be difficult because there were some paparazzi. 

He heard Liam let out a sigh as he saw them causing him to cast a curious look towards his brother, "They don't leave us alone, it just gets a bit annoying is all." He said in explanation. 

He nodded as he carried on driving, "How was the rest of tour?" He asked while flicking on his blinker. 

He saw Liam's face light up from the corner of his eyes causing him to smile, "It was sick! they're so loud its incredible." He laughed. "I loved it so did the lads, sad it's over but it's going to be nice to get a break, and catch up with the family." Harry let out a laugh as Liam poked his arm, he casted his brother a grin. 

"m'glad you're happy." He herd Liam hum, "very happy." He stopped for a moment and focused his eyes onto his figure, "Thank you for being so supportive and for kicking my arse to the auditions." They both laughed at the memory of a worried Liam hiding under his blankets, not wanting to go the the auditions. 

"You're welcome." He grinned as his eyes stayed on the road. "I'll always support you, you should know that by now." He chuckled. " 've only been doing it all my life." 

"Do you want to stop at Mc Donald's drive through and get some food?" Harry offered, placing at Liam as he sat looking intently at his phone. "Or is everything alright?" He asked cautiously 

"I think so." Liam said slowly. "Just management wants to have a meeting in the morning." He frowned. 

Harry raised an eyebrow as they pulled into the drive through. "Thats odd," He commented. "Aren't you guys on a break?"

"So did I, guess we will just have to wait and see why they've called the meeting." Harry nodded as he began to order them two 10 piece chicken nugget meals, paying and then they were on there way. 

"You want to go my flat or to yours?" Harry questioned pulling out of the drive through.

"Yours." Harry nodded and began driving.


End file.
